


Bored

by pretty_ish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Baby boy Chris, Fingerfucking, Hyung Kink, Kink Discovery, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, auralism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ish/pseuds/pretty_ish
Summary: Chris is bored and decides to call Changbin. Changbin, however only embarrassingly riles him up.





	Bored

     _Bored...._ Chris thought. He was so bored. He was supposed to be hanging out with Felix and Seungmin but last Friday night he ended up being their third wheel. So he thought he'd leave them alone this Friday. But it was so boring.

     He was done playing Dragon Age, Killer Instinct, and every game he possibly could. It was only 8 pm and he was sitting on the floor in his room, writing down whatever came to mind. And what came to mind?

     _I'm bored...._ Was all that came to mind. He picked up his phone to see his background of him and his friends, noticing the only one that wouldn't be busy on a Friday night. _Changbin_. He thought. _I'll just call him_...

     So he did. But he wasn't expecting him to actually pick up, so when he did, his heart fluttered a bit. Maybe Chris had a little crush on Changbin. Maybe a simple greeting from Changbin had Chris melting.

     "Hey, what's up?" Changbin asked. His voice sounded like he was out of breath, panting a bit. Chris didn't question it.

     "Nothing..." He laid down on the floor, letting out a sigh. "I'm bored." Changbin let out a small chuckle on the other side.

     "So you call me?" Chris let out an affirmative hum.

     "Mmhm. You're the only one who will answer." He said. _That was a lie, I just really like talking to you_. Chris thought. "What are you doing right now?" Chris asked after hearing a huff on the other side.

     "I'm actually working out right now." Changbin said. He let out a few groans, making Chris freeze up. _It sounds..._ He started thinking, his cheeks heating up. _Stop, don't think like that._ Changbin made a few more sounds and Chris had to squeeze his legs together. _Oh no..._ "Hyung?" Changbin asked, panting. _Fuck..._ "You've been quiet, you alright?" Changbin asked.

     "Yeah, yeah... Just thinking." Chris said. He pushed his dirty thoughts aside and sat up, looking through his writing book.

     "Bout what?" Changbin questioned.

     "About nothing. My mind is running on a blank." He grumbled. Changbin let out another noise and Chris shut his eyes tightly. _S_ _top doing that!_ He thought. He let his mind drift off, listening to Changbin talk, however, he wasn't really paying attention to anything the latter was saying.

     His hand reached down under the waistband of his pants and he bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he gripped the base of his cock, letting out a sigh.

     "What's wrong?" Changbin asked.

     "Huh? N-nothing." Chris stuttered out through a moan. Changbin just hummed and continued, occasionally making grunting noises or letting out heavy breaths while he spoke of nothing Chris was paying attention to.

     Chris let his hand move slowly up and down his shaft, trying his best to keep in the sounds he wanted to make. Excitement pooled in his lower stomach and a shiver ran down his breath as Changbin huffed.

     "Don't you think so?" Changbin asked. Chris was confused.

     "H-huh?" He said. "Sorry I d-didn't hear you." Chris said, letting out a small whimper before covering his mouth. Changbin sighed before becoming silent for a bit.

     "Are you sure you're okay? You're totally out of it." Changbin said. Chris hummed as his hand continued to move.

     "Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

     "If you insist." Changbin laughed. He continued and so did Chris, muffling his moans with his palm. "Why don't you tell me about your day?" The older suggested. Chris inwardly cursed. _Fuck, I can barely even talk right now..._

     "W-why?" He blurted out.

     "Because you always do..." Changbin said quietly.

     "It was uneventful." He rushed out. He stopped moving his hand, but something inside made him want to so bad. He wanted Changbin to keep making those noises and to say his name in a breathy voice just like he had been.

     "Oh? Didn't you go to the mall with Jisung today?"

     "Yeah... N-nothing interesting about it." Chris rushed out. Changbin hummed and Chris bit his lip. "Fuck..." He sighed.

     "What?" Chris' eyes widened.

     "Nothing, I just dropped my pen..." He lied. Silence overtook the two for at least a minute.

     "...okay." Changbin said. When Chris let out another moan, Changbin went silent again. "Chris." He said firmly. "I know what you're doing." Chris froze, letting out a gasp.

     "W-what?" He said.

     "Chris, don't play dumb." Changbin said, his voice sounding sly. "Tell me, what were you thinking?" He said. "Go on. Tell me what you were thinking while you were touching yourself to my voice." He told him.

     "I..." Chris started, feeling his heart pound. Changbin chuckled.

     "Come on, baby boy." Chris shivered at the pet name. "Tell me." Changbin pushed.

     "I was thinking... a-about you uh..." He couldn't say it.

     "About me... what?" The younger asked with a teasing tone.

     "About you f-fucking me..." Chris said shamelessly, feeling his body shake in bliss at the words.

     "Is that right?" Changbin asked. Chris let out another whimper. "Who's home?"

     "What?" Chris gasped.

     "I asked who's home."

     "J-just me." Chris told him. Chris hummed.

     "Stay there." He growled. "I'll be over in a bit. Don't come until I'm there." He ordered. He hung up abruptly, leaving Chris red faced and heart pounding. He waited with his shirt covering himself until Changbin came into his room half an hour later.

     The younger boy smirked and Chris felt himself melt under his gaze. Changbin made his way over to Chris and kissed his forehead before grabbing his chin, pulling it up and pushing their lips together. Chris gasped and moaned into Changbin's lips as Changbin rested his hand on Chris' bottom.

     "H-hyung, I need you." Chris said breathily. He rested his head on Changbin's shoulder, breathing heavily as Changbin's hands roamed his body, under his shirt and up his back, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

     "Hyung?" Changbin asked, a bit surprised. Chris only whimpered. "I'll make you feel so good, baby boy." Changbin growled. Chris shook at his tone, letting out a pathetic moan.

     "P-please..." He whimpered. He gripped at the sleeves of the older boy's leather jacket.

     "Just wait." Changbin said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a travel sized bottle of lube, making Chris giggle at the thought of him being so prepared. He covered one hand with lube and prodded at Chris' entrance. He let a finger slip inside and Chris let out a gasp. "It's okay, baby, I'll go slow."

     Chris nodded at Changbin's soft tone, feeling butterflies flutter in his tummy. Changbin let a second finger slip in as he slowly moved his hand in and out. Chris let out small whimpers and breaths, moving back onto Changbin's hand.

     "I need more." He whimpered. So Changbin added another finger, making Chris cry out in pleasure as he moved in an out at a faster pace. Changbin kissed Chris' neck and shoulders, rubbing his back with his free hand as Chris became a moaning mess, backing up onto Changbin's hand and grinding against Changbin's lower parts.

     "Be a good boy and be patient. Don't worry, hyung will get you there." Changbin scolded. Chris nodded and moved closer, hugging Changbin tightly and moaning quietly into his shoulder. Changbin's fingers roamed around until they found Chris' special spot, making Chris gasp and jolt away.

     "Ah, sh-shit..." Chris moaned. Changbin grinned and moved his hand up and down Chris' bare thigh.

     "Good baby boys don't swear, Chris." Changbin said deeply, squeezing the older boy's thigh.

     "M'sorry, hyungie." Chris apologized. His words became mashed together and lazy.

     "That's okay, baby." Changbin reassured him. He found the spot again, lightly rubbing and massaging against it. Chris moaned, trying to keep it quiet, but Changbin pulled out and hit it harder, causing Chris to let out loud moans and cries. Changbin moved his hand and unzipped his own jeans, grabbing his own and Chris' cock in one hand, rubbing them slowly.

     "H-hyung, I'm close." Chris warned. Changbin kept going, leaving marks on Chris' neck.

     "Come for me, baby." Chris nodded and moaned as Changbin hit the right spot, making him come almost automatically. Changbin came shortly after and Chris' body turned into jelly and shivered in Changbin's arms, holding him loosely as he fell forward.

     "Thank you, hyung." Changbin said nothing to this, kissing Chris' cheek and rubbing his back.

     "I didn't know you were... into that." Changbin chuckled softly. Chris laughed as well. He couldn't tell if he meant that Chris liked guys or his hyung kink.

     "I didn't know you were into it either." Chris said, back up from Changbin's shoulder. They were both silent for a bit, eyes awkwardly darting around as they tried to figure out what to do next.

     "We should... clean up." Changbin suggested. Chris nodded and looked at Changbin.

     "Do you wanna fuck me in the shower?"

     "Oh, hell yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my nsfw twt
> 
> @/thatbitchdwyn


End file.
